


Watching Kids on the Slope

by JunYee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin is the supportive friend as always, M/M, Renjun having drama marathon, it might just be me but I felt like little Taishi is look alike of Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunYee/pseuds/JunYee
Summary: Renjun is a big fan of Nakagawa Taishi, he watches all his movies. Jeno was jealous hearing Renjun fanboying over the Japanese actor. Little did he know that Renjun thought Taishi was Japanese version of Jeno Lee.





	Watching Kids on the Slope

Renjun was going through the recommendations the drama sites were providing to figure out if anything would catch his attention. He saw “I’m Mita, your Housekeeper” under the genre Mystery. He thought why not give it a try because rom-com are just not his type and he didn’t want to get scared at night so, horror movies were not an option for him.  
Renjun is someone who loved having drama marathon, so no wonder he finished the entire series of 12 episodes in one go. The drama was nice and all but the one thing that caught his attention was one of the actor. He reminded him of someone but could not exactly pinpoint who. He watched the actor’s scene on repeat to conclude who he resembled but to no avail.  
The familiarity of the actor’s face and the inability to identify who he is made Renjun go insane.  
He was making some snacks for himself when Jeno returned from his schedule of The Show.  
“Injunnie, what are you making? Th-eno is hungry, Th-eno wants some food.” Jeno tried to do some aegyo but the older just made the disgusted face.  
“Argh…gross! Just go get fresh and the food would be ready.” Renjun tried to hide his smile upon seeing the baby boy. If others would have done the same, he would have disliked it for real, but it was Jeno who was doing the aegyo and Renjun was weak for him.  
“You tell that but I saw your smile Injunnie.” Jeno teased and poked his boyfriend’s cheek before dashing to washroom. 

The table was set when Jeno came out fresh.  
“Woo~ Our blond Jeno is trending. Power of Jeno Lee! Son of Lee Donghae! Blonde Prince!” Renjun was amused of Jeno’s popularity and at the same time proud of him.  
Jeno smiled shyly. “Stop teasing me.”  
“I am just stating the fact. And blonde really suits you but tell me which color does not suit my handsome boyfriend!”  
Jeno’s ear was turning red so, he quickly diverted his attention to food in front.  
“Hmm…the pancakes are yummy!” 

“Do you know what seems yummier than those sweet snacks? It’s…”  
Jeno was met with Renjun’s soft eyes looking with so much love that he felt he could melt right there.  
Slowly the distance between them was nearing and nearing until their lips met. Renjun kissed the blond boy softly but sweetly. The entire day’s tiredness was gone by the pleasantness he was feeling now.  
After a while, they parted their lips but still leaning on their foreheads.  
“Everyone must be wooing at you while you showed up with that gorgeous look right?” Renjun’s voice was soft but Jeno could sense the tiny bit of jealousy.  
So, the blonde chuckled. “No one matters to me like you do and you know that. I only want to look handsome for you.”  
“Then rest assured, you look handsome to me every single moment.” Renjun giggled.  
The sound was so enchanting that Jeno was the one to kiss the elder this time. He bite Renjun’s lower lips little harder earning a gasp and his chance to enter the elder’s mouth. They were kissing each other like they had the world to themselves.  
But their personal time was interrupted when Jisung came back after shopping with Chenle.  
“Ahhh…hyungs…go do that in your room!”  
Jaemin, who was just behind the maknae closed his eyes and dragged him to the room.  
“Jisung ah, I want to see how far you have learnt to use the Launchpad I bought for you.”  
Jaemin winked at the two before disappearing to his own room.

\--- 

Renjun was fanboying over something or rather someone when Jeno came to his room. And he was with Jaemin and they were both giggling which died as soon as he entered the room. And to make it more doubtful, Renjun closed the TV and posed seriously in a blink of eye.  
Jeno felt something was totally off but still played cool.  
“Injunnie, what are you guys watching? Your excitement could be heard even in the next room, which is mine.”  
“Just some drama.” Renjun supplied without looking at the boy in the door.  
“Recently, you two have been watching a lot of dramas together. Can I join you guys too?”  
“NO.” Renjun yelped immediately.  
Jeno’s face dropped a little which didn’t go unnoticed.  
“You are busy with your schedule and when you get back to dorm, you lock yourself in the room to play games. So…and moreover we are watching drama, not movies, which takes longer to complete.” Renjun tried to make up.  
“Injun has become fan of Taishi Nakagawa, a Japanese actor, and we are having marathon of all his drama and movies.” Jaemin supplied earning a glare from Renjun.  
Jeno could feel that he didn’t want Jeno to know about the actor but could not figure out why?!  
To lighten the dampening situation, he remarked, “Ah…so we have Chinese person fanboying over Japanese actor in Korea! NCT indeed is multidimensional.”  
“You must have come out from your coop because you are hungry. And I, being the nicest soul in this sinful earth am always ready to prepare meal for you guys.” With this he made the dramatic exit to the kitchen.  
Not wanting to continue the topic, Renjun dived into his mobile making Jeno stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. He quietly made his way back to his own room and searched for Taishi Nakagawa.  
Taishi Nakagawa…hmm…he started his journey as a child actor. He is handsome, no offense but Jeno could not understand why Renjun would want to hide him!  
The possessive side of Jeno was building some uncomfortable feeling within him.

\--- 

Today was no different than other days, Renjun was snuggled inside the bed with his laptop, watching Taishi again.  
Fully knowing that Renjun would just close the laptop if Jeno tried to take a peek, he didn’t give a single care today, maybe since he was super tired or maybe he didn’t want to be disappointed again.  
Renjun was startled by the younger’s presence and was about to close the device when Jeno spoke, “You can carry on to watch your favorite actor, I am going to rest.”  
Hearing the defeated voice of his boyfriend made him feel guilty all of a sudden. Renjun slowly approached the blonde guy.  
“Hey, how was The Show today?”  
“Nice.”  
The curt reply brought a frown in Renjun’s face.  
“Jen, if you are not too tired, do you perhaps want to watch Kids on Slope together.”  
Jeno’s eyes enlarged in the size of a saucer. It was the first time Renjun invited him to watch a Taishi movie together. And who was him to deny such alluring invitation so, he immediately hopped in the bed, pulled the blanket closer and made himself comfortable nestling behind Renjun’s small frame.  
A smile gradually made its way in the elder’s face seeing complete change in Jeno’s mood. He was overwhelmed to know just his little touch or his small actions could make such impact in the younger.

By the end of the movie, Jeno could see Renjun’s eyes glistening with the unshed tears so, he brought the elder in his warm which was reciprocated immediately.  
“I loved the friendship between Sentaro and Kaoru. You know that I love the movie that focuses on friendship rather than simple love story right. This is one of my favorite movie now.” Renjun was still clinging onto Jeno’s shirt while pouring out his emotions.  
Rubbing soothing circles, Jeno softly spoke as if afraid to break the ambience, “I know. The movie is really amazing. And the character have played their role really well.”  
“I know right! I really like Sen, how he was so cool despite going through all the hardship.”  
Debating if he should ask or not, Jeno chose the former and laid his curiosity, “Injun ah, why do you like him so much? I…I mean, he is handsome, he has great acting skills, he is cool but what drew you so much to him.”  
At this query, Renjun’s ears turned red but instead of avoiding the younger as usual, he thought to be honest. It had been long since he kept his little secret.  
“Actually…the thing is…you know…” Seeing Renjun fidgeting with pink tinted in his cheeks, red ear, was so cute and Jeno didn’t want to even blink afraid to miss the sight. But he held the elder’s hand lovingly.  
“You know that I am not going to judge you, right.”  
With this reassurance, Renjun built a little confidence.  
“You have been so busy recently, in your workout, MCing, JSMR and what not so, I missed you a lot. And as I was having drama marathon to keep myself occupied, I came across Nakagawa san, who so much resembles you. I you see him in Your Housekeeper, Mita, he so much seems like you when you were younger. You both have similar face structure, broad shoulder, sparkling eyes, deep voice, cool persona.”  
At this point, Renjun was already red faced and him biting his lips to bury his nervousness made him look super adorable. Without speaking a word, Jeno hugged the elder.  
“And you were keeping it a secret because…”  
“I didn’t want to make you jealous or want to be judged. I know he is Japanese and a good actor there while you are my Nono. But still some part of him reminded me of you and I kept on following him seeing glimpse of you in him. Am I weird?!”  
Jeno heart swelled with joy, he could not describe in words how much more he loved the elder. Renjun was watching Nakagawa kun because he missed Jeno.  
“You are not a weirdo Injun and even if you are, you are my weirdo! And I love you so so much!”  
Renjun was engulfed in another bone crushing hug with kisses being peppered all over his face.  
He loved this feeling, the feeling of him being pampered by Jeno, the feeling of Jeno being this close, the feeling of them being in their own little world without care for anyone or anything else.  
“I will try to spend more time with you, Injunnie~” Jeno promised in between kisses.  
“I am sorry for making you jealous, Jen.” Renjun was really sorry for keeping it a secret, he wanted to nothing from his boyfriend.  
“Na, it’s okay. Actually, I have to thank Nakagawa san for accompanying you while I was not able to.” Jeno winked making Renjun’s cheeks to be decorated with a light shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when blonde Jeno had just risen and completed it much later.  
If you want to fangirl together, you can find me @Kpopinisfuun


End file.
